La última palabra
by Core chocolate
Summary: Y es que Shige es muy bonita, pues ha aprendido a comunicarse sin sonidos, solamente con su mirada gentil, con su tacto amable y su trato afectuoso y, en ocasiones, cuando se permite emitir alguna palabra, con ese tono áspero y doloroso, que, sin embargo, tiene algo de suavidad y mucho amor.


Mushishi no me pertenece, sino a Yuki Urushibara (sería imposible que yo creara algo tan genial).

Este fic se basa en el episodio 23 de la primera temporada del anime (aún no leo el manga), ese que se llama La voz del óxido, o El sonido de óxido; lo ubico unos años después de lo ocurrido en el anime. Siempre he querido escribir algo sobre Mushishi, pero no me creo capaz de hacerlo, todavía pienso eso, sólo que aquí esta cosa bastante mediocre que no pudo quedarse en mi cabeza.

Gracias a quien se atreva a leerlo.

* * *

 **La última palabra**

.

Tetsu cree que Shige es muy bonita: su cabello, moviéndose suavemente con la brisa marina y a veces revoloteando, travieso, sobre su rostro, le parece precioso; y sus ojos, en los cuales se refleja la luz del sol que se esconde tras las montañas de su pueblo natal. Le gusta cuando sus mejillas se colorean de un leve carmín, en invierno, y en esos veranos en que el calor es abrasador. No se atreve a admitirlo, pero le encantan sus labios, dos pequeños pétalos callados que, a menudo, lloran gravemente, para el pesar de ambos, aunque Shige siempre sonría; y sus manos menudas que trabajan día a día, para reconstruir un lugar que no fue suyo, pero que ahora lo es, tal vez tanto como el primero. Tetsu a veces piensa que la figura de Shige es tan etérea como su verdadera voz, la que existe y no existe sin dolor, sobre todo, cuando ella sube a la colina y, entre gritos desgarradores, su cuerpo se hace un poco más liviano, porque el peso de una culpa que no debería ser suya se va lentamente.

Durante esos casi tres años junto al mar, Shige se ha vuelto una joven muy bonita, pero más allá del físico, Tetsu cree que su belleza radica en la fuerza y determinación, y la bondad y el amor que guarda en su corazón, desde el principio y a pesar de todo. Mas no es el único que piensa así, también su familia y amigos, pues ya son numerosas las ocasiones en que se han dirigido a él de una manera aguda y cómplice, como instándolo a dar el siguiente paso. Pero ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? Es confuso para el muchacho, o quizá no; es sólo que, cuando se trata de ella, todo se le revuelve en el interior a Tetsu.

Porque antes no era así. Antes, en el valle, él podía tratar con ella con seguridad y confianza. Cuando la conoció, pensó que era una chica agradable, aunque siempre guardara silencio. Él podía intuir que la muchacha padecía un gran dolor que, no obstante, soportaba con entereza; lo veía en la expresión seria de su rostro y en el brillo apagado, pero inquebrantable, de sus ojos, por eso hablaba con ella, a pesar de los rumores llenos de odio y de las miradas reprobatorias de los demás vecinos. Sin embargo, después de esos años de haber convivido con ella más de cerca, se pone nervioso, aun cuando siempre lo oculte muy bien, o eso crea; porque es evidente para cualquier observador atento el interés que Tetsu muestra hacia Shige, incluso ella parece notar, a veces, la intensidad con que él la mira y, cuando lo encara, ese sonrojo que cubre toda su cara. La joven ríe despacito y sueña, sin que el muchacho la vea, cuando se da cuenta de ello.

Porque su belleza le parece tan encantadora que, un día, Tetsu toma la decisión y se arma de valor, de ese que se le escapa cada vez que quiere expresarle sus sentimientos a la joven, porque con ella no son muy necesarias las palabras, nunca lo han sido. Y es que Shige es muy bonita, pues ha aprendido a comunicarse sin sonidos, solamente con su mirada gentil, con su tacto amable y su trato afectuoso y, en ocasiones, cuando se permite emitir alguna palabra, con ese tono áspero y doloroso, que, sin embargo, tiene algo de suavidad y mucho amor. Por su parte, Tetsu ha aprendido que así como Shige no puede usar su voz, no exige nada de los demás. Y admira eso, la resistencia que ella ha demostrado, por eso quiere decirlo, decirle eso que por fin ha definido y que desea compartir con ella, si es posible, durante toda su vida.

Así, ese día, como tantos otros en que la chica sube a la montaña, él se ofrece a acompañarla. Ha hecho eso desde que ella llegó ahí; en un inicio, porque era la única forma de escucharla y apoyarla, pero, con el paso del tiempo, ya no le importó nunca poder oírla como a cualquier otra persona. Aún ahora no le interesa, pues lo más hermoso de Shige no se encuentra en su voz, pero, si es sincero, le encantaría escucharla sólo una vez.

Cuando la joven termina con esa tortura impuesta por sí misma - Tetsu cree que ya no es necesario después de tantos años, pero Shige quiere hacer las cosas bien, sin tomar en cuenta el costo que pueda acarrearle -, él la toma de la mano, para ayudarle a bajar la colina. Esa tarde, la intensidad de sus gritos ha sido menor, como si su voz finalmente se estuviera acabando, por eso él aprieta con firmeza la mano de ella. Pero su piel es cálida y tan tersa que, por unos segundos, el muchacho se olvida de lo que debe hacer y se pierde en ese contacto.

\- Shige, yo... - comienza un tanto inseguro. - Tú... Siempre he pensado que eres bondadosa, decidida y... muy hermosa - se detiene, porque a partir de ahí todo se le revuelve de nuevo en la cabeza, mas no en el pecho (en ese preciso instante, su corazón golpea tan fuerte las paredes con que es contenido, en un intento de demostrar cuán vivo está). Ella sigue los pasos de Tetsu, deseando poder hablar, justo en ese momento, para tranquilizarlo y responder a eso que él pretende decirle y no puede, pero le duele la garganta y siente que su voz desaparece definitivamente. - No me importaría nunca escucharte, es decir, yo... Tú a mí... - con su mano libre, él se da un golpe en la frente, porque es un idiota, está comportándose como un imbécil que ni siquiera puede hilar una frase decente.

Ella se para y él voltea. Shige le sonríe con tanta dulzura que él apenas puede pasar saliva, luego ella estira su mano y acaricia su mejilla. Le dice que no se preocupe, que lo entiende, ¿no es así? Entonces Tetsu recupera la seguridad y vuelve a hablar. - Shige, quiero estar siempre contigo. Tú... ¿querrías estar siempre conmigo? - lo ha hecho, ahora sólo le queda esperar un gesto, una mirada, el rechazo, la aprobación...

Shige abre la boca para pronunciar con dificultad su - quizá - última palabra, pero la que más le alegrará decir.


End file.
